


day 5: decorating the christmas tree

by peachpreach



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Married!AU, aristocracy!au, christmas atmosphere, countdown to christmas, fluff & christmas stuff, warm & cozy & fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpreach/pseuds/peachpreach
Summary: For @IvaMotherOfCatspossible soundtrack: ella fitzgerald & louis armstrong - stars fell on alabama
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 5
Collections: 10 sketches of wonsol for christmas





	day 5: decorating the christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> For @IvaMotherOfCats
> 
> possible soundtrack: ella fitzgerald & louis armstrong - stars fell on alabama

the mansion house shines like a star lost in the white fields of suburbs. wrapped in warm light of lanterns, which reflects in the windows, flooded with brightly lit rooms, it stands still and solid, like a lighthouse.  
the day before christmas is takes all the business, everyone in the mansion is engaged in doing this and that for the upcoming celebrations.

“thank you, you may leave it like this.”  
wonwoo nods lofty to the workers.

“are you sure, master?”  
they ask in a doubtful manner after half an hour of pulling the huge christmas tree -a little further- and -to the left, a bit- and...

“i am positively satisfied by its position right now. thank you, you may be free if butler lee doesn’t have any additional tasks for you, gentlemen.”  
wonwoo sways his hand carefree, enchanted by the view of magnificent tree. the fragrance of woods and winter spreads around the huge, old-fashioned living room and wonwoo is thrilled by the anticipation of hansol’s reaction.

“are you pleased now, master?”  
wonwoo chuckles at the grumpy voice behind him.

“i am, mr lee, but not completely.”

“oh?”

“i need my beloved husband to see this beauty and accompany me in decorating it for tomorrow.”

jihoon smirks. wonwoo sparkles. it’s been two years since hansol married him, but every day is much alike the first after their engagement. they are in love, and love keeps this house warmer than it has ever been.

wonwoo touches his ring unconsciously and glances at the heavy old wall clocks.

“i’ll check the dinner and come for you a bit later.”  
jihoon bows with his hand in perfectly white glove on his chest, smiling weakly to himself.

“sure.”  
wonwoo answers and looks around searching for the box with decorations he asked for.

here they are.  
wonwoo opens them and bows down. there is the fairy tale of his childhood. the glass from distant countries, the fragile pieces of old, which have seen his grandmother dancing with her fiancé at this ballroom.

wonwoo fixes the special stairs and starts with the top, bringing the biggest balls and figures of snow-covered houses to the furthest branches. he throws away his shoes and secretly enjoys the softness of the carpet.

hansol finds him like this. barefoot, surrounded by glowing jewels of festivity. in this silky shirt, with jazz playing silently in the background of the spacious room. hansol simply watches his with eyes full of tenderness before he drops:

“here you are.”

wonwoo turns right away.

“my love!”  
he starts climbing down the stairs and hansol hurries up to him, catching him in cold, urging arms.

“i’ve been waiting for you since the afternoon...”  
wonwoo whispers just before giving hansol the affectionate kiss. hansol closes his eyes. it’ll never stop giving him the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

“the trains were late due to the snow. i pined in waiting at the station till the weather finally calmed down. and here i am.”

“and here you are...”  
wonwoo hugs him with a deep inhale. hansol smells like the winter night. wonwoo squeezes the carpet fur with his toes.

“what are you doing here, angel?”  
hansol finally notices the tree.

“oh... how do you like it? last year we were not at home for christmas, but tomorrow... look!”  
wonwoo circles the room with his eyes. every wall is carrying candles and twinkling tinsel, dancing with every air movement.

“adorable. can i join you, hm?”  
hansol kisses him on the temple and starts to take off the coat.

“i’d love it. will you bring me the toys so i will put them on the tree?”  
wonwoo flies up the stairs and hansol laughs at his agility.

“of course, dear. which do you want first?”

they organize everything nicely. slowly, the tree gains the most presentable and admiring look, dresses as the princess down to the floor. when the last toy takes its place on the lowest paw, hansol raises the volume of the song playing.

“look at you... you’re shining so bright that the poor tree envies you.”  
hansol purrs into wonwoo’s cheek, embracing him for the dance. wonwoo leans against him and blushes happily. the dance is slow and sweet, natural - as usual, but the peace which fills them is new. what a special feeling it is - to share something like that. a dance on christmas eve in the room full of memories and signs of history.

jihoon checks the watches and steps back from the door, closing it silently. moments like this one are too valuable to be interrupted, he believes it. 

the dinner will be late today, but it’s never too late to let the lovers be together.


End file.
